fate: hero academy
by fsnfan1998
Summary: Emiya Shirou's life was about to end the same way as Archer's life ended. He did many things different than Archer did, while he traveled around the world with Rin. But It all came to an end. However it seems that a certain man called Zelretch likes to pull Shirou out of his world. just a few moments before his dead. What will Shirou do in this world where 'hero' is a profession?
1. chapter 1

Authors note

Ok hi guys.

I hope u enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfiction.

I am reading fanfictions for quite some time now and at some poing i thought 'why don't i try writing one myself?'

So this is what came out of it.

This is going to be a UBW-route Shirou in the world of boku no hero academia.

First i wanted to put him into the marvel universe, but after a bit of looking for information i have to say, even though i'm a fan(not a hardcore fan though) of the marvel universe, its mechanics are way to complicated. Maybe i will try Shirou in the marvel universe at some point in the future when i have a better understanding of it.

Thats why i tooked boku no hero academia since its basically fairly similiar to superhero universes(well it is a superhero anime after all) and its mechanics seem easier to understand .

And after all, Shirou with his ideal fits perfectly into superherp worlds like boku no hero academia.

But anyway i hope you can enjoy the story, if not thats ok.

Pls feel free to tell me what you think about this. I'm open for every sort of critic etc.

Also english is not my native language therefore if my grammar/spelling seems weird pls tell me. And maybe some tipp how i can improve that.

Also i will make the next chapters longer than this one so I cant tell how fast i will be uploading. Will try to upload once every week, but because of RL it may be only once in 2 weeks i dont really know.

 ** _Anyway here's the chapter._**

My life was about to end.

But even so i couldn't stop smiling.

I did everything i wanted to do in life. I traveled the world and saved many people.

I did so without asking for anything in return.

Why should I?

But unfortunately that made the people believe i'm suspicious.

But I ignored that.

I knew that would be the reaction.

I knew it ever since i saw it in Archers memories during my fight with him all those years ago.

I even saw how it would end if i go down the path of becoming a hero of justice.

I knew it but I still went down that path.

And i don't regret it, like i have sworn to myself.

But I did some things different than Archer did.

I refused to make a contract with Alaya.

And i did not became cynical like he was.

Thus i walked towards my execution knowing this would be the end for me.

Knowing i would not become a counter guardian.

Looking back there was only one thing i regretted.

That i made Tohsaka cry.

I knew she would be crying because of my execution.

But only while no one was watching. Thats how she is.

I just hope she don't get the same punishment as i got. After all she stayed with me until the very end, no matter how stupid or foolish my action were according to her, and thus the people became suspicious of her as well.

But she is smart, she will find a way out of it i'm sure of that. After all she did not accepted death, like i did.

But no matter what happens to me now, or to her, in the end i couldn't have changed it anymore.

Yes i could have destroyed those chains, but for what. I don't desire to be a hero who's hunted by the governments.

But in the end i could say that i have achieved my dream.

I became a hero of justice.

But it had it's costs.

Many people died without me being able to safe them.

Many people died by my hands, because there was no other way.

I was at edge of selfdestruction, by the overusage of my magical circuits and reality marble, way too many times, according to Tohsaka.

But I survived it all and walked down my ideal path without regretting it just because i had to pay for it.

Now i was walking towards my execution, knowing my life would end the same way Archers ended. Also knowing i couldn't change the things that happened.

I walked towards my execution walking with a smile on my face, just like he did it.

And thus my life was now officially over.

That was what i was thinking at least, just before the string could press out the rest of my life to end it.

But instead of dying everything around me became brightly light and somewhat weird, as if the world around me was spinning with high-speed.

Great i knew this.

That happened before, when that cursed Zelretch played a prank on me and threw me in a different universe for a week.

A universe where only evil seemed to exist.

What a great place to send someone who is aiming to be a hero of justice.

Therefore i knew that Zelretch was just about to send me into a different universe or something else.

Oh Great.

Thats how i came to wake up in this nearly completely dark place.

Under me many bright lights. Just like the sky at night when you could see the stars.

"Each one of those lights is a world itself."

Turning around i'm now facing the old user of the second sorcery, the kaleidoscope, Zelretch.

"What is the meaning of this, Zelretch?"

I am really confused right now.

I never heard that Zelretch pulled someone out of his universe to talk with him. So he probably wants something from me.

On the other hand, no one knew what it was that's going on in that mans head.

Thats why anything could happen now.

Zelretch looks at me with a somewhat cynical smile.

"Oh? So you would have preferred to be dead now? If that's so then i can still kill you here and now. But only if you want."

Pulling out a dagger while he is saying so.

"That's not what i wanted to say. And you probably know that. So I ask again. What is the meaning of this?"

Putting the dagger away his smile changes to a more relaxed one.

"Oh, i just wanted to talk with you. You are an interesting individual after all, you know that? so let us have a nice little chat.

I will start this conversation with one simple question. Did you managed to become a hero, Emiya Shirou?"

Why is he asking me such a needless question?

And so suddenly out of nowhere.

I don't even need to think about my answer though.

That's easy to answer.

"Yes, i realized my ideal and became a hero of justice."

"I see. hm... interesting... indeed.

Say would the people say the same about you?

They executed you after all.

Or at least they wanted to. "

My growing confusion must be readable from my face since his smile grows even wider now.

"So what?

What does this have to do with it?

No they would probably don't think so. They thought i'm suspicious. But I don't care about that."

He looks me directly in the eyes.

His face seems now somehow troubled.

As if he couldn't understand why i said something stupid.

Which i obviously didn't. Or did i?

"Let me explain you what it has to do with this by using an example.

Let us say...elephants can talk, ok?

Now there is one elephant who says hm...

'I am a Tiger'

but everyone else says he is an elephant. Is he then a tiger just because he says so?"

Wow like always when he is around im not getting anything.

I simply don't understand why he is now talking about elephants and tigers.

But at least the question was easy to answer.

"Of course not he will still be an elephant.

No matter what he says."

Ok old man hurry up and come to your damn point. Otherwise i will try to kill you.

Even if there was no way for me to succeed in killing you. Trying won't do anything bad, i mean moments ago i accepted that i would die so...

"Now another situation. A boy says he is a hero, but everyone else says he isn't.

Following the logic you just confirmed he is not a hero.

So why should you be one, Emiya Shirou?

Just because you say so? You just confirmed that isn't enough.

So again why should you be a hero? "

Is he freaking kidding me?

He is twisting my damn words. That's why I dont like talking to him.

But I realized my ideal i know that.

But the way he is showing me the things, i have to say that it is just logical to say that i never became a hero of justice.

Damn you Zelretch. Couldn't you just let me die in peace with the satisfaction that i achieved my dream?

Wait, thats it, yes I realized MY dream.

I became MY ideal hero of justice.

"Then let me correct my statement Zelretch. I became my ideal of a hero of justice. And in my ideal a hero don't have to be called a hero by others. He just needs to save people."

Zelretch, giving me now a satisfied expression, sits down onto a chair that appeared out of nowhere remains quiet for a few moments gazing upon the stars, or 'worlds', and then finally replies.

"But how do you know that you wouldn't have liked the people to recognize you as a hero? How do you know that you wouldn't have wanted them to call you a hero again and again?"

Ok is this gonna be some sort of 'What if...' chat?

Ok lets think about this.

Hm... he is right i don't know that feeling. The feeling of being called a hero. And i can't tell if i would have liked that feeling if i would have experienced it. But I don't think that it is necessary to have in order to be a hero.

Thinking for a few moments to find the right choice of words so that he couldn't twist them to some sort of other meaning like he did before i calmly reply.

"No, thats true, i don't know that feeling or if i would have liked that feeling, however i don't believe it is a necessary feeling that a hero needs."

Ok his expression tells me he disagrees with that.

Great i got myself into a serious conversation with Zelretch and it seems as if it would continue for quite a while.

Guess I can just make it comfortable for me and sit down myself.

Surprisingly the ground below me, if it was even the ground or something else created by the sorcerer in front of me since it is like the 'ground' is there but at the same time isnt there, was really soft.

Ok now i can talk for a while longer with you. I mean i would be dead now so its not like i have something to do anyway. Even if pretty much anything would be better than having a conversation with Zelretch.

But I guess I can't change that.

"So you cannot give me a clear answer to that? Then if you don't know every aspect of a hero, how can you say that you have reached your ideal? I mean to say you accomplish something means at the same time that you have to know everything that belongs to accomplishing it. Right? Otherwise you couldn't know if you accomplished it."

Leaning back onto the 'ground-thats-not-there-but-still-there' and allowing myself finally to relax i finally realize that there are still alot of things i could have learned in my life.

Well i died pretty young after all.

But I still don't think its necessary, but better don't show it to him. Otherwise this conversation never ends.

"Guess i don't fully know what a hero is then. I always saw only the aspect of saving people, huh? Well my life is over, cant change it anymore i guess."

Yes thats right, even if thanks to Zelretch i'm still alive, i accepted the punishment of the people. I accepted my death. There was no way turning back. Even if Zelretch would send me back, they would just execute me once more.

Therefore there is nothing i can do anymore.

"Oh, is that so, Emiya Shirou? You seem pretty alive for me. "

Seems like i am wrong once more today.

Damn you Zelretch what are you planning?

"Well i am alive, yes. But when i return they will just execute me again."

Now it seems like Zelretch is getting to the point, since his wide smile is on his face once more.

"But who said that i throw you back into your world?"

What? Seriously, he wants to prank me again? Damn you Zelretch. Just damn you.

"So you are going to play another prank on me? Why?"

"I'm not going to prank you this time. I give you a second life in another world.

You see there is a world where around 80 percent of humanity has some sort of supernatural ability. And the Emiya Shirou there died this morning. He was just going to be transferred into a new school. He was in his 3rd year of middle school. And since no one noticed his death yet, i can give you his place in that world. That would mean of course your body reverts to its state when you where in your 3rd year of middle school. But what is really interesting about that world for you is that 'hero' is a official profession there. So what do you say, Emiya Shirou? Are you going to accept my offer?"

Ok WHAT THE FUCK? I knew he is a powerful sorcerer, but he can do even something like that?

But more importantly...

"Why did no one noticed his death yet?"

"Well like for you his father, Emiya Kiritsugu, is already dead. And there was a villain attack this morning. Thats how he died. And ...well, the whole area was blown away. Therefore no one really knows who died there. Except for me of course."

Ok think about it Shirou.

Well do i even need to think about it?

Accepting would mean i can save more people.

And there is not some negative aspect like becoming a counter guardian, right?

"Why would you do that? What do you want from me in return?"

"Nothing. Well you would serve as some kind of experiment for me. Im pretty bored at the moment you see. But don't fear, i would just be observing you. That's all. You are an interesting individual after all."

Ok at least he seems honest to me.

And if be just wants to observe me... well i cant prevent that anyway.

And what has a dead man to loose anyway?

"I'll do it. I accept your offer Zelretch. It means i can keep saving people so i don't have to think about it."

"Well then, maybe we see each other again sometime, Emiya Shirou. I will merge the information that are most important for you to know from that worlds dead Emiya Shirou over to you. So you know where you are living and all. Don't fear i won't overwrite any of your memories. Oh yeah. In order to be a professional hero in that world you have to go to a specific high school. But I am optimistic that you will find out which high school that is by yourself. So good luck and have fun in your new life, Emiya Shirou."

With those words the world around me starts spinning once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok now I am here in another world.  
The first problem I have to deal with is to keep my own memories and the one of the Emiya Shirou of this world, that Zelretch implanted in me, away from each other.  
And that is pretty hard.  
Seriously Zelretch said he only transfers the most important memories, however there are so many memories I just cant seem to find out how they are important.  
I mean for what do I need to know the first love of this world's Shirou? Especially when he didn't saw that person for multiple years? And for what do I need his experience of cooking? All his dishes seemed to end up as dark uneatable 'things', I simply can't put it in other words. And for what do I need to know that he secretly was interested in history? If it was a secret hobby I don't need to know that in order to blend into his life. No one will notice I dont have the same secret hobby.

…Okay damn calm down Shirou.  
Take a deep breath... phew...  
Okay now, I have to do this calm and organized otherwise I will go crazy.  
What's important and what's not?  
Important was where he was living.  
A rather large residence a bit at the outside of town. Good, it seems that residence was fairly similar to the one where i lived in Fuyuki City.  
The residence seems to be a bit larger than the one I used to live. It's builded in japanese style, while having 3 rooms in the back that are western style.  
In total the residence has 12 rooms, enough for not just 1 family to live in, not counting the 2 baths and the kitchen.  
What did the architect thought when he gave that residence so many rooms?  
Guess i'll never understand such a thing.

Okay what next?  
He was Emiya Kiritsugus adopted son.  
Ok I have to remember that for sure.  
Even if that isn't any different from my world.  
He was adopted after his parents died in a huge explosion caused by a villain who fought Kiritsugu back then. Maybe Kiritsugu adopted him here because he wasn't able to safe his parents?  
Well the reason doesn't really matter anyway.  
But whats important is that this Emiya Shirou never lost his memories of his life before he met Kiritsugu.  
That is something I definitely have to remember.  
Kirtsugu died 6 years ago.  
Apparently he was some sort of professional hero who acted with a partner out from the shadows.  
Wait! No no no no no no no, that cannot be.  
His partner was Kotomine Kirei?  
And even worse Kotomine acted as some sort of substitute father after Kiritsugus death?  
Wrong! That has to be a bad joke by Zelretch! Please tell me this is a joke.  
The simple thought of having that priest live with me under the same roof makes me want to vomit.  
This can't be happening. It just can't.  
I have to live with that damed priest under the same roof AND be on good terms with him?  
I cannot do that.  
It is not possible for me do that.  
Every part of my brain seems to scream not to accept that.  
But then there are the memories of this worlds Shirou.  
And they clearly show me that this Kirei is totally different from the one of my world.  
It seems he still is some sort of priest.  
A priest who walks around and saves people as good as he can? No this cannot be. No matter the universe i cannot believe that Kirei can actually be one of the good guys.

Yeah that must be it. This is a joke by Zelretch. And I bet he is rolling on his weird ground because he is laughing so hard at me.  
Damn it I will just have to pretend to like Kirei.  
And its not like he is the kind of peraon i hate… in this world at least.  
But he still looks like that Root be damned priest. Hell he is even wearing the same outfit.  
I mean c'mon these are way too many coincidences.  
Ok, calm down Shirou.  
There is nothing you can change for now. Unfortunately I have to accept things like they are for now.  
I bet Zelretch, the Root and that stupid Archer came together to play a prank like Kotomine being on good terms with Emiya Shirou.  
Damn you. All 3 of you. If I should ever find the Root by coincidence, then it will be payback time. But it's more likely that I will be able to make Zelretch pay for this.  
So better prepare yourself old man.  
Ok, ok, I have to go over the other important things before I go home and have to deal with Kirei.  
Just thinking that makes my body shiver in fear of having to deal with that guy.  
Ok, now really i have to look up the other memories.

Back then Kiritsugu seemed to be the leader of a 4 person team of heros.  
Kiritsugu as the leader. Kotomine Kirei. Kiritsugus wife Irisviel von Einzbern.  
... Wait i know that name.

Dont tell me thats Illyas mother! I didn't knew her all too well since she died in the grail war before I could get on good terms with her, but i knew for a fact that she was Kiritsugus daughter. And thus my half sister.  
If thats her mother then...  
Yes there it is. I have a sister in this world. Illyasviel von Einzbern.  
I can actually work with that I guess.  
And then there was the last member of Kirtsugus team. Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Ok slowly it isn't funny anymore.  
Not just that our parents were partners back then, but Rin and I are apparently childhood friends AND are living under the same roof?  
Why do we live under the same roof?  
Hm... where are the memories about that?…  
… There they are.  
Kotomine took care of her after her father died it seems. And he apparently thought it's a good idea to have her live with us.  
Oh great.  
Ok I have no more doubts. Zelretch is laughing at me right now. And Archer for sure.  
Damn it.  
Well screw it.  
Ok what do I have to know about this version of Tohsaka?  
She is apparently very short tempered.  
Oh great.  
Combined with the fact that she has one of those quirks means I have to be very careful around her.  
Well I hope it will work out, after all I knew how to handle the Tohsaka of my world when she was in a bad mood. And that's not something anyone can do.  
But then again, my Tohsaka was not able to transform into some sort of magical girl, that can fly and shoot energy beams.  
Better i always have my guard up when Tohsaka is around.  
I somehow pity the Shirou of this world.  
Having to deal with such dangerous things without having a quirk himself must have been pretty hard.

...  
WAIT?!  
This Shirou had no quirk?  
How am I gonna explain my magecraft?  
If I gonna be a hero in this world I will pretty much need my magecraft.  
Hm... damn it I hate my luck.  
I really hate it.  
Maybe there are cases where people have awakened quirks at an older age?  
Like as a teenager instead as a kid.  
I gonna have to get information on that.  
Maybe the internet can help me there.  
I never really bothered to care about internet, but it seems this worlds version of me did. Thus I have the knowledge how to use it now.  
Guess in this world it will be pretty useful.

My head starts to hurt and the world around me starts spinning lightly.  
Well i'm not surprised, with that amount of information raining down on me.  
Guess I'll make a break with sorting memories and start walking home to get some sleep.

Where am I even?  
Until now I haven't bothered to look around me where I am.  
Seems like I'm in front of a tourist center.  
Behind me appears to be a sports stadium.  
And to my left and i can see a park.  
At least one thing where Zelretch can think and made it a bit easier for me.  
With a sports stadium behind me I will have no problem locating me on a map  
Well I know the street name and house number where I'm supposed to live, guess I'll just have to get myself a map in that center.  
I am somewhat a tourist after all i guess.

 **Scene break**

Ok i make it officially, there is nothing in this world that surprises me anymore.  
After walking through the whole town for the last hour, i can finally see the Emiya-residence in front of me.  
Well you can hardly overlook that residence, after all its the biggest one around these parts of the town.  
On my way here i saw all kinds of weird things. Or i should say weird people.  
Because that's exactly what i saw.  
Seems like some of those quirks can even give you wings, make you appear like some sort of human-animal hybrid and there was one guy who's skin seemed to be made of wood. And he was apparently a hero. I randomly named him 'the walking hero-tree'. As long as i don't have to tell anyone that i call him like that it's okay i think.  
And that name really suits him.  
And i bet there are lots of other weird people i walked by but after the tree-guy i wasn't paying attention anymore.  
I did not wanted to make my headache even worse.  
Especially since i have to deal with a different version of Kotomine, Tohsaka and Illya now.

Maybe i can just say i'm tired and walk straight to bed?  
According to the memories i have that should only work if Kotmine did not prepared dinner.  
I pray to the root that this is not the case.  
I just want to go to sleep.  
And i hope no one notice that i'm not the same Emiya Shirou they know.  
Not for now at least.  
Walking slowly towards the residence i can already hear loud voices from inside.  
Great guess i can forget to get some sleep for a while.  
It appears that Illya and Tohsaka have a fight. At least the voices i hear are similar to them.  
But something is bothering about Illya's voice. I didn't knew her well and only heard her voice a few times but the voice i am hearing now is definitely more mature than the one i remember. But then again i can only faintly recall her voice anyway.  
Well my headache won't go away with such loud noise anyway so i can take another view into this worlds Shirou's memories i guess.  
Hm... think about Illya, why does her voice sound weird to me?

...Oh seriously?  
Illya is the same age as me in this world?  
All the time i thought she would be maybe 7 or 8 years old since she was so much younger than me in my world.  
The thought that she is 14 years old, like my body is now at least, didn't even crossed my mind until now.  
Curse you Zelretch. Yeah thats right old man, everything that goes wrong in this world for me will be your fault from now on.  
So just curse you.  
Okay take a deep breath and calm down. I don't want that they notice anything. Not for now at least.  
Calming myself down i walk towards the entrance. Ready for anything, since i decided that nothing in this world can surprise me anymore.  
"I am home. And i am tired i will go to sleep."  
Okay now i hope that they will allow me to go sleeping.  
But of course my E-rank luck, at least that was Archer's luck rating according yo Tohsaka so probably I have the same, has other plans for me.  
"Shirou-chan is back! Shirou-chan help me Rin is angry with me again! You have to calm her down."  
Seems like they won't allow me to sleep for now.  
But i don't wanna deal with that now.

"Why don't you calm her down yourself? I am tired i only want to sleep."  
Walking past the living room i am able to see in the corner of my eyes how Tohsaka tries to hit Illya with energy beams. Kotomine sitting at the table and some black walls appearing hear and there to protect the table, the TV and all other things in the room from getting hit by the energy beams.  
And what's weird is that those walls seem to come from Kotomine's shadow. Well i can see it only from the corner of my eye maybe i am mistaken with that.  
"Emiya-kun rejoice. I think you have forgotten something."  
Oh great now i have to deal with the priest.  
I really hate you Zelretch. You could have told me such things before making that offer.  
Well according to the information i have gone over so far this can only mean one thing.  
"Let me guess Kotomine, you made dinner?"  
"But of course as your guardian it is my to see that you all have something to eat."  
Damn guess i cannot get away from dinner.  
Dinner with that stupid priest.  
Yep that's not my day. I mean dying, having my memories mixed up with those of someone else and dinner with one of the person i came to hate most in my life. Definitely not my day.  
The only thing how this can be even worse would be dinner with Gilgamesh.  
But i can't change that, therefore i walk into the living room.  
And…

…get nearly hit by an energy beam of Tohsaka.  
I managed to dodge quick enough, but the wall dont possess the ability to do that and has now a new hole. With the size of the hole i can definitely say, my left arm and shoulder would have been gone. If that beam would have hit me.  
From behind both Tohsaka and Illya appears a dark hand, grabbing both of them and placing them in front of the table.  
Again this construct seemed to come from Kotomines shadow. Maybe his ability allows him to manipulate his own shadow? That is the only logical answer i have to this.  
So i live together with a magical girl and a shadow controlling priest.  
Please Illya, please don't have a ridiculous power as well.  
…Ok memories tell me what Illya can do. I need to know that now. Seriously.

…  
Ok that's actually quite… well i don't know how to put it into words, but Illya can pretty much do alchemy.  
Seems like she says she is just reshaping the things, but that pretty much is alchemy, for as much as I know.  
What a crazy house i have to live in now.  
"That's enough you two, you should forgive each other, since the holy father has already forgiven both of you. And i went through all the trouble of preparing Mapo Tofu for you all, so eat and enjoy it. Otherwise, and god shall be my witness, will i punish both of you."  
Wow that Kotomine knows how to solve the problems between them.  
But seems like he just drawn all of the anger of the two girls onto himself.  
Tohsaka is the first to protest so loud that i could swear even our neighbours can hear her.

"You stupid priest! You did Mapo Tofu again?! How oft do we need to tell you that your Mapo Tofu is to spicy for us?! I won't eat that. Never again."  
Apparently Illya shares Tohsaka opinion, since she seems to forget that Tohsaka shot beams after her, that could easily break bones or even kill, positions herself next to her and joins her protest.  
"I have to agree. You must be the only person in the whole world who can eat that."  
Is it really that bad?  
"Oni-chan say something too! We can't eat that right?"  
Both Tohsaka and Illya are staring at me, apparently expecting me to join the protest.  
But as i see it that protest has no hope, therefore there is no reason to join if you know you will fail anyway.  
"Well… like i see it both if you are tied to the table by a shadow and i fear the same thing happens to me if I try to leave. Therefore, sorry but I guess we just have to endure it."

Kotomine looks at me interested and then replies to the protest satisfied.  
"It is as the young Emiya says. You have no other choice than to eat. Because if not… i have nothing to do today and i can keep up my shadow lock even while i am sleeping. And i won't allow you to leave before you ate all of it."  
But of course the protest became just even louder. Now it seems that it's Illya who is the loudest of them.  
"Shirou-chan you traitor, you are supposed to help your little sister! I will make you regret siding with Kotomine.  
And you Kotomine, you are a priest, a follower of god, you shouldn't make people suffer like this. Make your Mapo Tofu not so spicy and i will gladly eat it. Both of you are idiots."  
I can't help but smile at this scene.  
Seeing Illya struggle like a little child throwing her arms through the air, hoping to somehow free herself from the shadow holding her.  
It somehow remaines me of my life before the grail war.  
How long has it been since it was this lively for me? I think somewhat around 10 years. After the holy grail war and going to the clocktower with my worlds Tohsaka i never returned to Fuyuki after all.

Meaning i never saw Fuji-nee, Sakura, Issei or even Shinji again.  
I never had a chaotic dinner with a Fuji-nee who would talk about embarrassing memories of the past in front of Sakura again.  
I never got requests from Issei, the archery club or other people in school to help them repair something again.  
I never saw Issei and Shinji argue with each other again.  
I never heard Issei's talk about Tohsaka the "devil" again.  
All i had was Tohsaka and battlefields.  
While i don't regret my decisions, i only now realize how i missed easy-going moments like this one.  
Even if Kotomine is part of those easy going moments now.

I can ignore that for now i think. I just have to see him as a whole different person, that's what he actually is after all.  
Guess i will enjoy my life until i'm done with school and all, and become an official hero.  
Taking seat at the table i give Illya a calm smile and a simply reply.  
"I'm looking forward to that day, Illya-chan. Alright Kotomine, hurry and bring the food i really want to go to sleep."  
"Oh? Young Emiya but the food is already here."  
Looking over to him i can catch a movement in the corner of my eyes. Looking to where i saw it i could simply think of one thing: What a useful quirk that priest has.  
Coming from the kitchen, on a giant shadow hand, is the food.  
Wow, i wish i could have a power like that too. That would make so many things so much easier.  
"Rejoice, Illyasviel, Rin. There is no way for you to get away without eating. So just accept your destiny. I hope you can enjoy the food i made."  
Ok now i want to know.  
Is this thing really that spicy?  
From this worlds Shirou's memories i can only tell that it is spicy but not how spicy.  
So i take a bite and…  
… immediately regret it.  
That's way to spicy.  
Out of reflex i want to scream, but the pain in my mouth is so big that i cannot even do that.  
With tears in my eyes i can only think of one thing now.  
Screw you Zelretch!

 **Scene break**

Phew… finally.  
Dinner took around 45 minutes. Even though Tohsaka, Illya and I didn't took seconds.  
45 minutes of continuous pain, cursing Zelretch and chaos brought by 2 protesting girls.  
I'm just glad that i can finally rest in my new room.  
My room is pretty much the same size as the room i usually slept in back in my time in Fuyuki, if i did not fell asleep in my shed of course.  
However this one is, unlike my room back in Fuyuki, western styled.  
But I could work with that. I had quite a few western style room during my travels with Tohsaka.  
The room itself is not that filled with many things, just what was necessary to sleep and store some of your belongings. Meaning a bed, a closet, on table where i could homework or other paperwork and a computer.  
Beside of that, there are a few pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them pictures of Kiritsugu and his team. Seems like Kiritsugu had someone really admiring him.  
The clothes i can find are all in the right size and pretty much the same style of clothes i had back then when i was going to school.  
Well, that 'was' is over bow i guess. Starting from tomorrow i have to go to school again.  
Well since this worlds Emiya Shirou would have had his first day in a new school tomorrow i at least don't have to try and act like him during school. It's hard enough to try and recreate his behavior during dinner, don't want to know how hard it would be during a whole day of school.  
And lucky me neither Tohsaka or Illya are going to the same school, meaning i have one more reason that i don't have to act like someone else.  
But still this school year will probably be really boring.  
I mean i learned most of the stuff already anyway. Even if i most likely can't remember all of it.  
Guess i'll walk around and repair all sort of things within the school to have anything to do.  
Ah well… whatever. I just have to see how things are going, maybe what they learn here in school is totally different from my world? Guess I just sleep and find out tomorrow.

 **Scene break**

The sky is completely dark. The only light coming from the sky are the stars. At least the few that are not blocked by clouds.  
The priest sitting on top of a skyscraper looks down to the streets of the city. Down to the streets that are, despite it being around 1am, shining brighter than the sky.  
"It is rather silent tonight isn't it, Shadow-Priest?"  
The priest gives a quick look behind him to see the man who just talked to him.  
"Oh Eraser-Head? It's rather rare for the two of us to meet. What brings you to me?"  
The man called Eraser-head sits down next to the priest and looks down to the streets.  
"Oh nothing special. It's just that it is so silent tonight and i saw you sitting here all alone. So I thought an old friend maybe needs someone to talk with. You know, passing some time while watching over the city."  
"Oh? I am not stupid Eraser-Head. You wouldn't come here to me if there wouldn't be something you want to talk about. So drop the act and just tell me what you want. You know it's not right to lie in front of a priest."  
"You never really believed in god anyway. Yet you are a priest. That bothered me ever since the beginning, you know?"  
"I maybe don't believe in god, but I do believe in the teachings of the bible. There is nothing wrong wity me being a priest and try to guide those that have lost their way with the help of the bible. But that is not what you want to talk with me about, right?"  
"Well that's true. I was send to you by U.A. in order to recruit you as one of the teacher of the first year students next year."  
"U.A. you say? Dont they have already enough teacher? Why looking for new one?"  
"Well U.A. has a few teacher who will retire after this year, so they need new ones."  
"Then why ask me? While i am glad to have the opportunity to guide the next generation, why choose me?"  
"It is not really a secret that you like to guide the young people, you know?"  
"Then what do they want me to teach?"  
"Combat training, together with a bunch of other teacher of course."  
"And you are one of those other teacher?"  
"No i will be making a homeroom teacher."  
"You? Teaching as a homeroom teacher? Good luck with that one. I can't imagine you being good at that."  
"Huh? Is a priest in need of a remainder that I could simply punch him down from this building?"  
"But you wouldn't do that, aint I right?"  
"Of course i would do that, I am just not in the mood to do so. You still have to give me yout answer."  
"Of course i accept. A man of the church should never say no to the opportunity of guiding the young generation."  
"Ok my job here is done then. U.A. will send you the details per E-mail."  
With those words Eraser-Head jumps down from the building and disappears into the night,.without even once looking at the priest.  
The priest slowly stands up and gives the town under him one last look before jumping down as well.  
"Well i have to go home. Better i get some hours of sleep before having to deal with those kids again."

 **Scene break**

"I'm off to school, Kotomine!"  
"The almighty shall watch over you young Emiya. So that you may have successfull day. I wish you good luck on your first day."  
"Do your best Shirou-chan!"  
"Will do Illya."  
After a chaotic morning i step out of the house and make my way to school. Just good that i used the map from yesterday to memorize the way.  
The morning started actually pretty good.  
I woke up before anyone else and prepared breakfast for everyone. It was actually quite refreshing to prepare food for someone else than Tohsaka. Especially since she always complained that i insisted on preparing breakfast and dinner. She said that i didn't need to do so, but since she always took care that we have a place to stay i still think that was the least i could have done.  
The first one to wake up from the others was Kotomine.  
Even though he was really surprised that i already prepared food he really welcomed it. He said that he has less to do like that. Also he said that like that he could tell Tohsaka and Illya they should blame me if the food is not to their liking.  
After that he just sat down at the table, turned on the TV to see the news and silently waited for me to be finished with preparing food.  
To my surprise i saw it somehow realxing to have Kotomine wait there without saying anything.  
Wether that was because he was so silent, not acting like the Kotomine in my world or because of the memories of my counterpart i couldnt say. But it just was like that and i simply accepted it.

But the silence was quickly lost when Tohsaka made her way into the living room.  
For some reason this Tohsaka was the complete opposite from her counterpart in my world.  
The Tohsaka in my world could be called many things, but definitely not a morning person. Therefore it was a big surprise to see a Tohsaka jumping around in the morning with so much energy that i thought for a moment that i was still asleep.  
And a few moments later came Illya. And that was when things really became crazy.  
Within a matter of seconds we had a new hole in our wall and a magical girl dressed Tohsaka fighting with a spear wielding Illya, and i didn't even knew how that happened.  
Yep that's right. Illya was wielding a spear she created out of thin air, what somehow reminded me on the expression most people had when they saw my tracing for the first time, and made wings grow from her back just so she could fight Tohsaka in the air. The most ridiculous thing though was that her wings emitted a golden shine, giving her a angel-like appearance.  
And so for the first time I saw mahou shoujo, wearing a pink outfit with white little wings on her back, fighting with an angel, even if not a real one anyone would have called Illya an angel with that appearance.

I asked myself last night if those two are always fighting and in that moment i knew the answer. Yes because they just can't seem to get along.  
The fight between them continued for a few minutes before Kotomine decided to use his shadow to put an end to it and ask them if they wouldn't be ashamed to behave like that while i was giving my best to prepare food for them.  
And so for the first time i had a magical girl apologizing to me.  
Illya didn't even bothered to say sorry what nearly created another fight between the 2 girls.

Seriously i hope they dony fight over every little problem they have.  
Fortunately 15 minutes later Tohsaka had to leave the house to go to school.  
But in those 15 minutes nothing really happened anymore since everyone was wondering why my cooking skills suddenly improved so much. I simply told them i saw a few videos in the internet. Luckily they believed me. But i could understand the confusion my counterpart was not really good at cooking after all.  
And now, 10 minutes after that, i make my way to experience my first school day in this world.  
Just hope it will be better than this morning.

And as i walk to school i already try to come up with a way to explain my magecraft.  
I was lucky that the computer in my room was connected to the internet, with that i was able to find out that, even if its very rare, sometimes a quirk needs longer to manifest. There are cases where the quirk manifested after reaching the age of 17. But normally a quirk manifests around the age of 4 or 5. I don't want to know what Tohsaka did everything with her quirk during that age. That was probably a troublesome time for anyone who took care of her.  
Anyway, that means i can reveal my magecraft without any trouble. The Tohsaka of my world would probably kill me for even thinking something like that, and probably every other first rate magus. Well luckily i'm only a third rate magus.  
Just what should i say? I mean with the control i have over my magecraft i should probably say that it manifested a few months ago. Then i should also say that i wanted control over it before revealing it to others. Would that make sense?  
After all for them it will look like i create weapons out if thin air. Without control over that it is definitely dangerous. No doubt about that. Maybe i say that i hurt myself while training to control it, then i would at least have a better reason for hiding it. And it's not like that would be lie, after all i did stabbed myself with sworda from the within my body over and over again before completely mastering my reality marble. It was a real shocker for Tohsaka that one time when around 8 blades pierced my arm, while my arm was at the ground no longer attached to my body.  
That was a painful experience. Definitely.  
So i think i have my story. Explaining my magecraft as a quirk like that should really work.  
Well i should stop thinking about that for now.  
I already am at the school gate.  
Now just have to find someone who can show me the way to the headmaster room, so that he can tell me where my homeroom is.

 **scene break**

The ring bells, giving us the signal that whe can go home.  
"Don't forget to do yout homework my students."  
Well you should have said that earlier sensei, no one is listening now anymore.  
The rest of the school day went over pretty uninteresting.  
After a bit of waiting my homeroom teacher came and showed me where i have homeroom lessons. I introduced myself to the class and of course in the beginning i was the center of interest. Well i was the mysterious transfer student no one knew so they wanted to learn about me.  
But that was quickly over after they realized that I dont really like being in center of interest like that.  
During the breaks i went around and helped everywhere i could. Stopping 3rd years from bullying 1st years or repairing the heater in one of the classes. I did all sorts of jobs today. I enjoyed doing that anyway and if they need help and if i can help why shouldn't i help them.  
The only thing about that… the people started calling me the "fake janitor".  
I have no doubt the Tohsaka would fall to the ground laughing very hard. And a certain Archer would probably join her in doing so. Well can't help if they call me like that, it's not like it would bother me anyway.  
And since i don't see anyone who needs help with something i guess I should go home myself.

That reminds me…  
…what am I gonna do to become a hero in this world?  
I mean i know that i have to attend a special highschool to become a official hero. There are multiple of such schools, but the most popular of them is called U.A.  
Therefore its obvious I gonna attend one of them, preferably U.A. of course.  
But i still have to wait nearly a whole year to so. And even then i have, most likely, to wait 3 more years until graduation until i can be an official hero.  
That being said… i don't want to wait so long.  
So what do i do with all that time?

I could wait but that doesn't change the fact that i could already save people.  
But then there also are those so called "vigilante", unofficial hero who would still go and save people. Even if they are not allowed to do so.  
While that could be a possibility for me, those vigilantes are hunted by the government because they illegally use their quirks and have no license to be a hero.  
And do i really want to get hunted by a government again?  
And if they find out my identity wouldn't that prevent me from being a official hero later on?  
But is that a reason to just sit back and do nothing?

Ah damn it whats wrong with you Shirou? You never cared about legal or not when you had to save others so why bother now?  
Is it because of the other Shirous memories? Could it be? It seems that he always tried to follow the rules, so maybe a bit of his personality got mixed into mine?  
Is that even possible?  
But the fact that i am hesitating just because it's against the rules should be proof enough to me.  
Seriously screw you Zelretch.  
But even if its against the rules, if they don't identify me then it won't have an consequence later on, right?  
So maybe I could use a mask to hide my identity.  
And even if someone finds out my identity by accident… I didn't learned hypnosis spells over the years for nothing. I could always erase memories.  
Yeah… that could really work.  
But maybe I should work at night so that Kotomine and the girls won't noticr anything.  
Hm…  
Yes, i give it a try.  
So i just have to find a mask today so I can start this night. If not i can always go and buy tonight.  
Well then let's head home quickly.  
Guess Kotomine is already waiting…  
…I still can't get myself to really like him, however I can accept his presence around.  
So I should hurry so the old priest doesn't have to worry about me.

 **Authors note**

Okay eveyone here is the second chapter i hope you like it.

So I have decided to have Shirou be a vigilante before enrolling at U.A. and I will make this a little arc before jumping to where he is visiting U.A.  
I do this for two reasons. First I need the time to make a little bit of character devoloping, have Shirou get a little closer to his little new family. Have him learn more about quirks and their use in combat and all such things. I think it would be stupid to just time skip like cannon did (well it was less a time skip and more like speeding up time while only showing how Midoriya trained to become a proper vessel for one for all) and just say "hey he has gotten closer to Rin, Illya and Kotomine over the year and also to one of his future classmates so just accept it guys." So I do a little arc before that.

Alright I also want to thank those who gave a review. They are all rather positive and I honestly did not expected to get a bunch of reviews right from the start.  
As for those who stated i could use a Beta reader.  
This chapter has no beta reader now but I asked in the forum now, however there was no response to that yet.  
So on that note, if anyone of you wants to be a beta reader for this story and you have good knowledge about FSN and my hero academy (in case I do some mistakes in the mechanics of the world) and more importantly you can help improving my grammar (as one reviewer stated it seems my grammar is weird or not really good, however I don't see the mistakes unfortunately so I need help with that.) please PM me so that the quality of this Story can be improved.  
Thanks in advance to anyone who's willing to help.

Alright next to the one who asked how old Shirou was before he got 'de-aged'(as he said it). As in stated in the chapter got executed around 10 years (actually it were 15 years but he ended up not counting the years since was always on the battlefield therefore he thinks it was somewhere around 10 years.) after the canon ubw end. That should clear his age.

Now just one last thing, at the end of each chapter I will explain the quirks of character who will stick around for a while, meaning I start with Kotomine, Illya and Tohsaka.

Kotomine Kirei  
Quirk: Lord of the shadow  
Effect: The quirk allows the user to manipulate his own shadow in any way he can think of. The user is able to split up parts of his shadow to create objects with various minor abilities (like strenght enhancing gloves), create walls with his shadow and furthermore when his shadow comes into contact with shadow of someone else he can paralyze that person.  
However if there is no light around and therefore no visual Shadow behind the user this quirk becomes totally useless.

Illyasviel von Einzbern  
Quirk: cell control  
Effect: The user is able to change objects on a cell level. This works only on the users own body or non living objects, like cement or a chair.  
In order to efficiently use this quirk however, the user needs a perfect knowledge about the cellular structure of what the user wants to turn the object into. If that knowledge is not there the user can possibly cause irreparable damage. Thats why this quirk is extremely dangerous to use on ones own body.

Tohsaka Rin  
Quirk: mahou shoujou  
Effect: The user has the ability to transform into a mahou shoujou at any given time. As a mahou shoujou the user is able to use magic based on ones own imagination ability. Meaning if the user can't imagine himself being able to fly the user won't be able to fly but If he can imagine it strong enough the user will be able to fly. Becasue of this the power and use of this quirk is always depending on the mental state of its user.

That's it for now everyone.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
If there is something i did wrong, you have a suggestion or you simply think this chapter was good then please tell me because thats the only way for me to know that.

I will try to bring out the next chapter within a week or 2 depending on RL


End file.
